


your body is a wonderland

by waveydnp



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt: "are you listening to me?" "yeah, no, i was too busy undressing you in my mind"





	your body is a wonderland

Phil knows Dan’s body. He knows it better than he knows his own, which is what makes this game so satisfying.

He’s focusing all he’s got on the way Dan’s fluffy black jumper hangs on his shoulders, the way the sleeves are bunched up at the top of his forearms. Phil can see in his mind’s eye, in his extensive Dan’s body mind palace exactly what Dan’s chest and arms look like underneath it. He can visualize Dan lifting his arms up so Phil can pull the jumper off and kiss his pretty little brown nipples and tease him about his recently sprouted chest hairs.

He’s focusing on the way Dan’s legs are stretched out and crossed at the ankles on the coffee table. He’s imaging exactly how Dan would look beneath his jeans as Phil tugged them off. His dick would be small and soft and perfectly innocent and sweet looking until Phil took it in his hand and squeezed his fist around the loose wrinkled that covers the tip. Maybe he pretend not to be bothered. Maybe he’d act like he could take or leave the attention Phil was trying to give him.

Or maybe he wouldn’t. Sex with Dan is not a stagnant thing, not even after all these years. He’s still finding ways to leave Phil surprised. 

So maybe he’d spread his legs and encourage Phil to have his way in whatever way Phil felt like. Or maybe he’d give specific instructions about where to kiss and how fast to stroke. Maybe he’s in a bossy mood today, Phil’s not sure.

All he knows for sure is that Dan looks like a delicious black teddy bear and that he’s droning on about why the film they’re watching is ‘problematic.’ Phil had given up on listening intently about ten minutes ago. He can only remained engaged in Dan’s waffle for so long if it’s not something that actually matters.

And like… this really doesn’t matter. He loves with every cell in his body that Dan gets into things with his whole heard and thinks so deeply and feels so intensely. He wants to support that, so he’d never tell Dan to just shut up already, but he’s also not going actually internalize every heated word that comes out of Dan’s mouth. The most enthusiasm he can muster for why this particular movie is ‘verging into the realm of the kind of glorified shock porn that cloaks itself in the guise of being provocative’ is not pulling out his phone and playing Crossy Road to pass the time until Dan’s gotten out every disjointed thought. 

He has to make his own distraction, and Dan’s body lends itself to that endeavour beautifully. 

“Don’t you think?” Dan asks, cutting into Phil’s fantasy about riding Dan here on their newly burnt sofa.

“What?” Phil says before remembering he’s meant to be engaged in this rant. “Yeah. Of course I do.”

Dan narrows his eyes. “Are you listening to me?”

Phil knows he’s caught, but he keeps up the charade a moment longer just for fun. “Hm?”

Dan gives Phil his most put out look of disapproval. “Did you even hear what I said?”

“Oh that,” Phil says, a grin breaking through. “Yeah, no. I was too busy undressing you in my mind.”

Dan reaches for the cushion behind him and launches it at Phil’s head. “Fuck you.”

“Say please first.”


End file.
